The inventive concepts relate to integrated circuit devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
Pattern miniaturization can be desirable in manufacturing highly integrated semiconductor devices. In order to integrate many devices in a small area, each individual device should be as small as possible, and to this end, a pitch that is a sum of a width of each of patterns to be formed and an interval between the patterns should be as small as possible. As design rules for semiconductor devices have been reduced, there may be limitations in forming patterns having fine pitches due to resolution limits of photolithography processes.